Absinto
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Cegavalhe com a bebida, giravam as bolhas verdes na garrafa. Somente ambos conheciam a sedução doce e escura do absinto.


**Absinto**

Quente, ah! Quente era aquele líquido, marcou a fundo sua garganta. Outro gole, a língua implorou, sedenta. Só quando seus olhos ardessem se daria por satisfeita.

O terceiro gole caiu fundo, sentiu-o bater contra as paredes de sua barriga e curvou-se para frente. Sentia prazer na dor, precisava da dor, era ela a prova de quão viva estava.

A cadeira titubeou devido ao seu peso e o corpo caiu no chão. Droga, porque dessa vez não sentira a dor! Bateu o pulso contra a perna da mesa próxima, e não sentiu nada. Aquela ausência tornava-se insuportável!

Enxergava, ao longe, cabelos prateados. Queria arrancá-los. Queria acarinhá-los.

O quarto não tinha teor, o quarto não tinha cor. Quando os lábios tomaram os seus, ela deixou de pensar.

"Porque bebe tanto, Rin?", murmurou a voz rouca contra seu ouvido, como se não soubesse de fato.

Era o mesmo que perguntar por que o mar é azul. Era o mesmo que perguntar por que permitia que, depois de anos naquela decadência moral, ele ainda a tivesse, de corpo e alma.

"Você quer mais?", ele perguntava com suavidade.

Drogava-a para não saber de seu rosto. De fato, ela não queria fazê-lo. Nem seu nome tinha. Quando seus passos ecoavam pelo aposento escuro, ou sua voz perpetuava em seu tímpano, já estava em seu décimo gole, a bebida tão ingrata que nem o rosto de seu amante ela conhecia direito.

"Abra a boca".

Seus lábios apartaram-se e o líquido verteu por sua boca, como vertia o sangue dos cortes que às vezes vazia no pulso. Era uma existência vazia aquela, matar-se não lhe parecia ser um pecado. Nada lhe parecia ser um pecado, quando entregava seu corpo a todos os homens que lhe pagavam.

Mas aquele, aquele que a agora a carregava em direção a cama, era especial. Jamais poderia ser comparado aos outros.

Foi a vez de a língua tocar o interior aveludado da sua boca, o prazer sem limites fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Ouvia sua risada doce e ergueu a mão dele para tocar-lhe o rosto.

"Porque não me deixa vê-lo?".

"Ah, minha Rin... a visão é tão tola... uma cor nos confunde, não há necessidade de nenhuma delas... não prefere assim... não prefere amar-me apenas pelo o que te toca, e não pelo o que te vê?".

"Prefiro... pre...", suas palavras foram abafadas pelos beijos carinhosos no pescoço, no colo, no busto. Para que precisava vê-lo? Talvez houvesse na face uma cicatriz horrorosa. Talvez ele não fosse tão belo quanto sua voz dava a entender... Para que quebrar a ilusão, se a coisa mais bonita em todo aquele momento eram os fios cor de prata que conseguia ver... Os pontinhos cor de ouro que achava ser os olhos.

A luz foi apagada e a claridade cessou. Entrou no mundo daquela cegueira temporária, mundo de tantas boas lembranças.

"Por que eu tenho a sensação de que você não quer me enxergar...?".

Ele sorriu contra sua pele, como se soasse um absurdo. "Não seja tola, meu amor...".

E o absinto girava na garrafa, suas bolhas incorporando dois bailarinos apaixonados que flutuavam num liquido verde a abrasador.

E Rin não pôde deixar de sorrir, quando aquele homem a tomou sua. Eles também executavam, de maneira tão pura quanto os invejosos dançarinos, uma melodia pertencente à aquele breve instante de escuridão.

**Achei que houvesse nascido para a eterna noite...**

**Até que você brilhou...**

Estava quase enxergando, quase...

Quando a boca da garrafa encostou-se na sua e mais lhe deu de beber.

"Porque não acende a luz?", pediu. No ato de amor, pouco lhe importava a claridade. Mas agora precisava dela, queria vê-lo partir.

Uma vez, há anos atrás, tivera uma visão bonita. Seu amante, afoito por deixá-la, esquecera o último e decisivo gole. Antes que a porta fechasse-se, Rin abrira seus olhos castanhos e enxergara as costas fortes dele, seu corpo perfeito e que por tantas vezes, repousara sobre o seu. Sorrira e dormira como um anjo naquela noite. Realizada por tê-lo conhecido só mais um pouco.

"Tantas vezes já lhe disse... nosso sentimento não precisa de luz alguma".

"Mas precisa de um nome", os dedos acariciavam sua face lenta e tortuosamente. Mataria para vê-lo naquele instante, quando a respiração simpatizava com a brisa gelada que vinha pelo furo do vidro na janela. "Preciso saber seu nome...".

"8 anos... 8 anos não são suficientes para que não precise de meu nome...?".

"Poderiam ser oitenta, e eu ainda gostaria de conhecer o homem que vem em meu lar todas às noites de sábado".

"Bastaria dizer que não sou um homem? Que sou um youkai?".

"Eu imaginei", deu uma risadinha travessa, que pareceu encantá-lo, pois ele começou a beijar-lhe o canto dos lábios com devoção comovente. "Um homem não teria tais cabelos prateados...".

"Você agora me teme?".

"Eu sempre o temi. E o venerei, e o amei. Quem dera poder adiantar os relógios de toda a Terra para que só existissem os sábados, para que os outros dias não fossem mais do que segundos...".

"Não sou digno de tais sentimentos. E tentando me convencer disso, paro em frente ao seu prédio todas as noites de sábado, titubeando, hesitando. Mas eu não existo sem você, Rin. Não respiro sem você. Sou e dependo de ti. Como você depende do absinto".

"E mesmo assim, me priva de te ver. Porque o faz? Tem vergonha de algo?".

Os beijos cessaram e ela soube de seu erro quando mais absinto caiu em seus lábios, desta vez não como uma venda para não enxergar, mas como uma punição. Afastou a garrafa com as mãos pequeninas e ouviu o vidro se espatifar no chão.

Ele estava se afastando.

"Oh, não por favor, não vá ainda!", implorou, engatinhando as cegas pela estreita cama e caindo dela pela falta de visibilidade. "Por favor, não me deixe ainda. Perdão por qualquer coisa que eu tenha dito... peço-lhe perdão...".

Sobraram os gemidos e as lágrimas. As portas abriram-se e ela na sua impotência, não via nada.

Maldito era o absinto.

Maldita era ela, que o aceitava apenas porque era "ele" que oferecia.

--

Tremiam, as mãos tremiam e por um minuto desgraçado, perdeu por completo a noção de onde estava. Foi apenas ouvir o choro de sua amada que Sesshoumaru deu-se conta do erro impagável e imperdoável que estava cometendo. Mas não podia parar agora, ou ela jamais o perdoaria.

E a vida sem visão, ele conseguia e suportava muito bem.

Mas sem ela, ele não julgava-se capaz de sobreviver.

A bengala começou a guiá-lo pelo corredor mal cheiroso do velho condomínio. Tocou o botão do elevador quando o achou e uma lágrima pura caiu de suas íris cegas.

Maldito era o absinto.

Maldito era ele, que sem força o suficiente para não invejá-la, dava-lhe apenas porque no escuro, aprendera a viver.

"Como posso permitir que Rin me veja... se eu não tenho o privilégio...?".

O cego e o egoísta youkai entrou no elevador.

No sábado seguinte, mais uma garrafa, talvez alguns doces cubos de açúcar.

E nenhum orgulho que o fizesse aceitar a realidade fria como ela é.

**...Fim...**

* * *

**Minna! **

Numa onda de inspiração raríssima, aqui está outra criação para Inuyasha, de uma idéia meio maluca e absurda. Espero que não briguem com o Sesshy por embebedar (e muito), a mulher que ele ama. E entendam também o conflito nada básico pelo qual ele passa.

Os versinhos em negrito são da música "High", do James Blunt. A melodia não tem muito a ver com a história, para falar a verdade... mas...

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu me diverti muito fazendo esse texto!

Kisu!


End file.
